jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Messina
|stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Alive |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |affiliation = Lisa Lisa Loggins |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime, All Star Battle) |voiceactor = (English Dub) }} is a minor ally featured in Battle Tendency. As Lisa Lisa's servants and Ripple masters, he and Loggins take up training Joseph and Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in the ways of the Ripple. Appearance Messina is a tall muscular man with short hair tied into a ponytail and a Fu Manchu mustache. He wears a long hat, a sleeveless tunic, and armbands. During his training with Caesar, it is revealed that his arms are hairy, as the youngster's Ripple completely burns off the hair of his right arm. Personality Though much of Messina's personality isn't focused upon, he displays the characteristics of a stern, yet effective instructor to Joseph and Caesar. Despite this, Messina seems to have a sense of humor as he, along with Loggins, would often tease his disciples during their training. Abilities As one of Lisa Lisa's disciples, Messina is considered a skilled Ripple User and fighter. He is respected by both Caesar and Joseph as one of their masters, and his skill is indicated by being the final test for Caesar's 20 day training. History Battle Tendency Messina and his partner Loggins are Ripple Masters as well as Lisa Lisa's servants. They trained Joseph Joestar and Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli how to enhance their Ripple for about 20 days, where they had to learn things such as how to inhale for 10 minutes straight or how to inhale 10 times in one second. Joseph and Caesar's final test had them in a Ripple match against their teachers. Messina would fight Caesar. After a while, Messina forfeited his match against Caesar, astonished that in 3 weeks, Caesar had gained more Ripple power than he had in 10 years (whilst also noting Caesar's Ripple being powerful enough to burn his arm hairs off). Messina went with Lisa Lisa, Caesar, and Joseph to Switzerland to find the Red Stone of Aja. When Caesar decided to go ahead of the group to Saint Moritz and fight Wamuu in an attempt to defeat Kars early, Messina decided to follow him. During the battle, Messina's arm was cut off by Wamuu and he was dragged away into the building. Caesar, upon entering, was relieved to see Messina unharmed, though knocked out for the rest of the fight. Unconscious, Messina would not bear witness to Caesar's death, and was retrieved by Joseph to safety after negotiation for the final battle had been finished. As he wasn't in any condition to fight with only one arm, he did not show up in the final battle against Kars. After the battle, Messina attended Joseph's "funeral" and, just as everyone else, was shocked to see that Joseph was alive. His whereabouts afterward is unknown, though it's easily presumed that he passed away during the 50-year gap between Part 2 and Part 3. Major Battles *Messina Vs Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Messina Vs Wamuu (Offscreen, Results In arm being torn off) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Loggins&messina_intro.png|Messina's introduction alongside Loggins Messina_training.png|Messina's harsh training regime |-| Anime= CaesarvsMessina.PNG|Beginning Caesar's final test MessinaTraining.png|Training with Caesar MessinaDefeat.png|Messina admits his defeat against Caesar MessinaLeaves.png|Messina goes, with the others, in search of the Red Stone of Aja MessinaWounded.png|Messina severely wounded and unconscious JosephFuneralEnd.PNG|Messina with the others surprised to see Joseph alive |-| OVA= MesinaOVA.png|Messina As He Appears In The OVA's Timeline Videos |-| Other= Top (1).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Ripple Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters from Part 2 Category:Characters of Unknown Fate